


the 5 times i fell for you

by alwaysmylove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Strangers to Lovers, actually not really but, donghyuck is really clumsy here, if you really look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysmylove/pseuds/alwaysmylove
Summary: oh to fall and have someone with the most charming smile catch you everytime. oh.....what an oddly specific romantic situation to live in
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: '00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO





	the 5 times i fell for you

**Author's Note:**

> ✨prompt #00038✨ : lee donghyuck happens to be one of the unluckiest people in the world, already expecting to trip on his shoelaces, maybe come in late for work or to tangle himself with (insert one of the 00z) who happens to catch him every time he falls with the charming smile on his face

One objective on his mind: Get an iced americano (done) and punch in his card before 9am (not done). Actually that's two things but.  
  
Donghyuck cursed at himself, picking up the pace as he dashed across the warmly lit lobbies of Four Seasons Hotel. His heavy footsteps had guests and employees turning heads to witness the commotion. To see a sight too common, especially on Monday mornings.

The elevator came into sight. Donghyuck ran like his life depended on it. He tried to keep his balance as he checked his watch. _8.58am _. Somehow everything was going as planned. But of course what good ever comes from looking down while charging straight into a crowd of people?__

Shit. Donghyuck suddenly felt himself trip. God it must be the shoelaces. He cringed, already imaging the aftermath of falling face-first onto the cold ceramic tiles, faces turning either in confusion, concern, or annoyance (usually the last two).

All Donghyuck hoped was to not fall onto anyone and carry on with his day. Of course, that was until he felt arms coming from his left, wrapping around his waist. And there he was stuck in midair, mind empty besides _what the fuck is going on_ ringing in his head _ _ _ _.____

“Hey are you like...okay?” The stranger asked in what sounded like concern. Donghyuck’s mouth was still open from pure shock and embarrassment. All while still being suspended in said stranger’s arms.

“Wow…you are really strong.”

Donghyuck groaned, eyes shut closed internally yelling because _why the fuck would you say that who the fuck even says that are you stupid _?__

“I’m sorry what did you say?”

Donghyuck sighed. On god does he want to punch himself so bad. He got back on his feet and slowly turned around to face him, just to say

“...hey”

And Donghyuck took off towards the stairs.

🏃

“Looks like someone’s early.” Renjun scoffed at his friend coming round the corner.

“I will literally feed you to the crusty looking fish in the pond downstairs if you don’t shut up.” Though it didn’t come off as an intimidating threat with Donghyuck’s out-of-breath composure.

“Please it’s been only less than 2 months since we started our internship, and you were already late like what 3 times?” Renjun questioned. “Correction,” Donghyuck interrupted. “5 times.”

His black-haired friend sighed. “And when Mr Suh gives you a shit grade for your internship. You know how much of a bitch he is about his punctuality values or whatever.”

Donghyuck sets down his coffee to switch on his computer, its condensation slowly dripping onto the desk. "It's fine I know Mr Suh will," he winks half unsuccessfully, "let me off the hook." Renjun rolled his eyes, "Man you are lucky he's friends with your dad." "AND," Donghyuck cut in. "He always likes my presentations."

“Yeah yeah so what’s your perfectly concocted excuse for this Monday, Lee Donghyuck?” Renjun held a dried out pen as a mic in his direction. “Judging by your expression you either, 1. need to pee really badly,” He barely missed the paper ball flung in his direction. “or 2. had the most embarrassing moment of your life.” He gasped, staring at Renjun incredulously.

“I take that as a yes.”

He told Renjun about his encounter with the stranger in the lobby. Renjun’s eyebrows furrowed, looking at Donghyuck in a mix of disbelief and amusement. “So you got up and-” “-said that he has strong arms yes Renjun I said that.”

Renjun pinches the spot between his eyes before continuing. "Judging by your experience I wouldn’t even be surprised if you told me right now you have ABSOLUTELY no clue what he looks like anymore and kept it away as an embarrassing repressed memory."

“HEY THAT’S NOT TRUE.” Donghyuck retorted, clearly offended. Well to be fair, the only thing going off in Donghyuck’s head from the 1 second he looked back before dashing off was _WOW HE’S REALLY GOOD LOOKING_.

But obviously he can remember someone’s face just less than 10 minutes ago he’s not that off the deep end. Well to start off the stranger has really, really nice hair. And something about his perfume was...refreshing. Donghyuck didn't know how to describe it besides it being specifically like a breath of fresh air.

“Ah DGP.” Renjun sighed. Donghyuck stared at him. “The Donghyuck Gay Panic.” Donghyuck only could groan, falling with a heave onto his office chair. Not like Renjun was completely off. Oh but one hell of a case it was; getting unnecessarily flustered from one interaction with a guy he just met.

1\. falling for him literally for the first time, no like actually 

\---------------------------------------------

2 minutes to 12am, and Donghyuck was rushing his report…...again. He should really stop doing that, Donghyuck thought. Nonetheless, he typed away at his market research report (due within 9 hours) in a 24-hours Starbucks outlet conveniently placed near his apartment.

As stressful as it is, he liked how familiar this felt to him sometimes. The warm hues of light, smell of coffee beans wafting throughout the outlet, the soft tunes playing on speakers in the background. If the stress didn’t get to him on those days, he would think that it’s quite peaceful.

Something not peaceful however was Renjun’s naggings whenever he came to work after a late-nighter. Disheveled appearance and all that with eye bags bigger than what people usually compare eyebags to. He would like to personally thank Renjun for being a main factor in being able to persevere throughout their university curriculum.

Speaking of perseverance, Donghyuck didn't know if he had enough of it to stay awake. His body is probably already immune to the caffeine delivery in the form of iced caramel macchiatos. _Whatever_ , he thought. He only had the conclusion left anyways he could just rush it at the office in the last hour. A short nap wouldn't hurt right?

As his eyes started to flutter shut, he failed to see the figure slowly coming up to drape a jacket over his cold uncovered arms.

💤

Donghyuck groaned as he felt his senses start to awaken. Chin still resting heavy on the tall wooden counter, his hand instinctively moved to flip his phone over. _1:22am _,__ it read in its white font, brightness strong enough to make his already half-open eyes squint even more.

He straightened his back in an effort to stretch when all of a sudden he heard the soft impact of fabric falling echoing behind him. Confused, he turned back, looking down to see a black windbreaker jacket. _Huh_ , Donghyuck thought. He didn’t even own a windbreaker, much less bringing one with him today.

Picking up to examine it, he didn't notice anything off about it. Well besides the fact that he has no clue who it's from. Thankfully from his scavenging adventures he managed to fish out a (rather precisely) folded up piece of yellow post-it paper from its pocket.

_hey…..i don’t know if you remember me but this is the stranger who um caught you last week. i was about to leave after finishing my report but i saw you sleeping and…..it was starting to get cold D: so i lent you my windbreaker, hope it keeps you warm as long as you need. you can meet me at the same lobby tomorrow, or today idk, at 8:50. i’ll see you soon :)  
\- From : random stranger you “fell for”.....haha_

As cheesy as the note was, it did make him chuckle a little. Who knew that the stranger would be so….pure. Also Donghyuck’s feeling the faintest butterflies in his stomach, and he doesn’t know how to feel about that. But what he knows is that: he should be heading home to get the remaining winks of sleep he has left.

He tiredly jumps off his counter seat, laptop bag in tow, and the bell rings behind him as the door closes. The sound of his trudging footsteps on the cobble sidewalk softly echo off the brick walls. Lampposts shine above him like stars, illuminating his path towards comfort. The cool winds get stronger, and colder. Everytime a gust of wind blows past him it sends him goosebumps and shivers down his spine. His plain white tee and worn out jeans with rips resembling holes in them didn't help either.

 _Man I should have brought my jacket…..wait _.__ The realisation that hits Donghyuck afterwards makes him feel a little too dumb for his liking. ___Since he lent me his jacket I might as well put it to good use _.____ He proceeded to put his arms through its arm holes, gingerly shoving his icy hands in the deep pockets afterwards.

The material rests comfortably against his skin. He liked that. Once again, the refreshing scent of the stranger’s perfume reaches Donghyuck’s senses. He finally recognises it now. It’s the scent of citrus; specifically lemons. Jaemin told him once that lemons symbolise eternal love, purity and friendship.

_“Okay Jaemin but why would you need to know that.” “I don’t know, just because.” “So what you just know about the symbolism of fruits?” “Yes.”_

Although Donghyuck doesn’t know about the other parts, he does know that his stranger really is one of the purest people he has ever met. So pure and caring that it’s…...heartwarming.  
  
2\. something about the mannerisms of a purehearted boy made his heart flutter

\---------------------------------------------

It’s 8:45 and Donghyuck felt like his heart is pumping in 3-beat palpitations. He doesn’t even know why he is nervous and pacing in tiny steps back forth the space beside the koi pond. He just needed to hand the stranger his jacket back, that's all. That’s easy, Donghyuck assured himself for some reason. Because really how hard could it be?

His thumb scrolled away on his screen in an effort to pass time. Unfortunately his peripheral vision wasn’t enough to notice someone incoming. A small accidental shove shoulder-to-shoulder and suddenly he’s about to topple straight into the koi pond.

 _FUCK NOT THIS AGAIN_. He suddenly felt himself stop, hand clasped into another’s as support. And...of course it was him. Again. Donghyuck was stuck frozen in place, eyes glued to the now not-so-much stranger in front of his sight. Did he always have that mole in the corner of his eye?

“...looks like I caught you again.” The stranger spoke, breaking the tranquil silence surrounding them. Donghyuck scoffed, “Don’t flatter yourself pretty boy, you were the one who made me trip that’s on you.” Whatever he’s saying, Donghyuck hopes that it’s convincing enough to cover his growing embarrassment. The stranger grins.

“So you Do think that I’m good-looking.” He takes the jacket hanging on Donghyuck’s forearm, showing a smile that can be compared to the brightness of the big fiery star in the morning sky. “You can call me Jeno instead if you want to.” A pretty name for a pretty boy.

He looked up to beam in Jeno’s direction, “Well if you would like to know mine, my name is Donghyuck.” And here come the butterflies again. Inside Donghyuck and outside literally two butterflies fluttering amongst the plants near them.

“So I’ll see you soon?” “If you catch me slipping again you might.”

3\. might have fell a tiny bit deeper, and it wasn’t into the pond. also he didn’t want to admit it but he was already looking forward to their next encounter.

\---------------------------------------------

The sky pours for the 4th time that week.

: renjun i hate you it’s raining

: okay not my fault that i’m on a date with my boyfriend and can’t drive you back home🙄🤚 

: plus you can just like idk take an uber

: ….but i need to save

: ....sounds like a you problem doesn't it🤨

: fuck you

: ...guess i’ll just take the bus😦🏃

Donghyuck offed his phone with a click. He heaved with a loud sigh, already dreading what’s to come eyeing the heavily pouring rain. Of all things his bus stop had to be an 8 minute walk from the hotel. With no umbrella in hand too.

The streets were a mess. Some ran with umbrellas in hand, some didn’t. Myriads of coloured cars drove while splashing dirty water into the surroundings, one almost splashing Donghyuck in the process. Thank god he didn’t take one step closer.

“Hey what’s up.” Donghyuck’s shoulders jumped from the shock. His head turned so quick he swear he almost got whiplash. And there was Jeno, donned in his grey and white office wear paired with that same smiley-resting-face he always had.

Donghyuck glanced below Jeno’s forearm. He held a red umbrella in hand. “I think it’s safe to say you have no way out of here right now.” Jeno said, looking up at the pouring sky. Donghyuck tsk-ed in response. “Well how would you know that?”

“Well 1. you don’t seem to have an umbrella and 2. you have been standing here for the past 7 minutes.” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow in amusement. “So you have been admiring me from a distance.”

Jeno laughed in retaliation, “I won’t say anything about that but I think we should share the umbrella if you want to head home before rush hour.” And to that Donghyuck said “sure”. Before Jeno could see his ears turn an embarrassing shade of red.

Their shoes tapped on the pavement almost in sync, both trying to accommodate each other under the not so large umbrella. The heavy pelting rain softened into light raindrops that slid off the umbrella. Shadows casted themselves onto the building walls as the sun went to rest, sky fading into a barely noticeable tinge of orange in its aftermath. _Romantic_ , Donghyuck thought.

Besides the squeeze, Donghyuck thought this was.....fine. Though with every moment their hands brushed against each other, Donghyuck thought that his heart might burst or speed up faster than the cars going down the road. Didn’t help either that he kept slipping because of his stupid non-slipproof office shoes.

Everytime he lost his balance on the slippery sidewalk, Jeno always managed to steady him, as if it was second nature. “Why do I have to catch you from falling everytime we meet?” Jeno asked teasingly. “Well I don’t know,” Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe we should see each other more often for moments that don’t involve me tripping like a loser.”

Jeno smiled, and it made his stomach flip by tenfold, as if that was even possible. “Yeah..... maybe we should.” Donghyuck already started to see his bus stop come into sight. He wished time could stop just a little. So that they can wander in the city streets, just for a little while longer. Somehow, he felt that Jeno would feel the same too.  
  
4\. walking in the rain with brushed fingertips, raindrops on the back of their hands

\---------------------------------------------

And 5. is basically happening right now. Today. On Christmas Eve.

🎄

Donghyuck didn’t think that a trip to the balcony connected outside the ballroom would let him meet Jeno again. They smiled warmly at each other when their eyes met. As if they finally met the person they have been waiting for this whole time.

“Looks like we meet again.” Donghyuck laughed, taking the 3 steps up to where Jeno was standing. “Looks like we do.” Jeno raised the champagne glass between his fingers to meet Donghyuck’s.

“So why are you here on this fine night.” Donghyuck asked. “Could ask the same for you.” Jeno questioned, taking a sip from his glass. “Well,” He groaned. “I didn’t exactly want to see two of my friends make out throughout the whole party.”

_“You know what, I'm going to take a walk before I see you and Yangyang suck face under the fake mistletoe.” He joked before leaving, laughing harder when he heard Renjun whine in the distance._

“And my other friend left with his boyfriend to chat with other people so I came here to just, you know, chill.” He wonders where Jaemin and Mark are now. “So your turn now Jeno, why are you here?”

Donghyuck looks in his direction, arm resting on the railing's flat surface. “Well I was talking to my highschool friends here before they left to be cheesy elsewhere. Jaemin and Mark, you’ve probably heard of them.” Jeno said, and is that...a chuckle?

Donghyuck’s jaw went slack. He knew that Jaemin and Mark first met in highschool BUT HE DIDN’T KNOW JENO WAS THEIR HIGHSCHOOL FRIEND?? “And Jaemin has told me some stuff about you.” He stares blankly at Jeno before his eyes start to widen.

Oh he is going to get Jaemin later he swears on it. “Jaemin said that you-” “I do not want to hear it thank you very much!” Donghyuck yells as he covers his ears, earning a laugh in response. The thought that Jeno knew his thoughts the whole time makes him want to throw himself into the koi pond.

“But if you knew the whole time, then why didn’t you say anything about it.” Donghyuck quirks an eyebrow, waiting in anticipation for his response.

For a split second, he saw the faintest tinge of red building on Jeno’s ears. “Maybe I just found it.....kind of cute.” Yup Donghyuck thinks he’s going to pass out. “Guess there’s many things I don’t know about you.” Donghyuck said jokingly, trying to cover the fact that he’s very, very flustered.

“To be fair,” Jeno laughed, “we literally don’t know much about each other besides names, a jacket and many catch-and-fall experiences.” Well he wasn’t wrong. They both take a few steps closer, eyes locked, only seeing each other. “Then maybe we should start doing th-”

Donghyuck speaks up only to get interrupted by the faint cheers downstairs and subsequently, his phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly answers the call and the first thing he hears is Renjun’s yells

It’s almost like he’s there with him right now. “HEY YOU MISSED THE CHRISTMAS TREE LIGHTING COUNTDOWN WHERE ARE YOU” “OKAY WAIT I’LL BE THERE SOON” Donghyuck yells back before ending the call.

"So what were you going to say?" Jeno asks, his eyes creasing into perfectly shaped crescents from the smile growing on his face. "Like I was saying." Donghyuck's hands play with Jeno's winter coat, his head tilting up to meet his gaze. "Maybe we should get to know each other better." He feels one of Jeno's fingers wrap around his, swinging their arms softly back and forth.

A white speck falls on their joined hands. Soon, a few more. They look up to take in the sight above them. Snowflakes danced in the night sky, slowly resting upon any untouched surface. It was magical kind of; the first snow on Christmas Day. The kind of weather where it's freezing outside but you still feel warm on the inside.

Jeno dusts off some of the collected snow off his hair, making Donghyuck's stomach do a flip. "How about next Monday?" Donghyuck grins in response. "I would love that."

"Without you falling this time?"  
"No promises for that."

5\. falling for you faster than the first snow on christmas day

And soon, many more to come.

\---------------------------------------------

_“YOU.” Donghyuck points at Jaemin when he comes into sight. “Hey-” Jaemin stops mid-speech when he sees him and Jeno together. “Oh fuck.” Jaemin runs as Mark laughs at his predicament, Donghyuck hot on his heels._

**Author's Note:**

> yuhhh hope you guys enjoyed it i hope
> 
> also if you get the song reference in the 4th part ily😍


End file.
